Sección Pohibida
by sagiie
Summary: Draco Malfoy jamas espero que un encuentro en la Seccion Prohibida con una sabelotodo Granger su vida...


Draco

Cuarto año se pasaba raídamente y con él el anuncio de la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, después de que el idiota de Potter fuera escogido por el cáliz de fuego como uno de los competidores me dije que algo pasaba lo que me llevo a pensar en mi padre quien como siempre me presionaba y ahora más porque algo iba a pasar, algo grande y yo no estaba enterado, frustración y cólera corrían por mis venas, yo tenía todo el maldito derecho a saber lo que pasaba ya no era un crío pues lo había demostrado en el partido apenas unas cuantas semanas atrás cuando torture a esos despreciables muggles como me había enseñado mi tía Bellatrix el ultimo verano desde que se había fugado de Azcaban.

Caminaba por los pasillos medio desiertos de la escuela pues hacia unas cuantas horas las clases habían terminado pero yo quería despejarme y estar solo un rato claro que con los idiotas de Crabble y Goyle como siempre a mis espaldas lo de estar solo no significaba nada, puse los ojos en blanco ellos tenían órdenes de mi padre de mantenerme vigilado, como si yo necesitara de un par de gorilas por niñeras, sinceramente me sentía cansado y frustrado con esta situación, quería estar solo y ese par de idiotas no se iban a ir a ningún lado, a menos que—pensé con una sonrisa cruel en mis labios cuando vi la oportunidad perfecta de estar un rato sin esos idiotas tras de mí, a unos cuantos pasos más adelante se encontraba ella, esa sangre sucia de cabellera castaña alborotada con sus aires de grandeza y superioridad, como la detestaba, a ella por poder ser quien era, por no tener que fingir siempre, por nunca tener que llevar una mascara ante todos, por ser mejor que muchos magos sangre pura, ella, esa inmunda que se jactaba de ser una bruja cuando no tenía derecho a portar una varita, ella, por provocar que comenzara a cuestionarme sobre quien era mejor un pura sangre o una hija de muggles, ella, por quien comenzaba a cuestionarme toda mis creencias.

Chicos os veo en la sala común—les dije al par de idiotas pero era obvio que no entendieron el mensaje así que me pare y voltee hacia ellos encarándolos haciendo que casi me cayeran encima—Dije os veo luego ahora lárguense—esta vez les dije las cosas un poco más lentamente, haber si esta vez si entendían que quería que me dejasen en paz.

Draco no creo…

Tú no tienes nada que opinar Goyle ahora largo—dije con una sonrisa lasciva dirigida a una chica rubia de sexto que iba pasando entre un revoltijo de colores azules y risitas tontas.

Como quieras—dijo Crabble y ambos se retiraron rumbo al comedor, ya que pronto sería servida la cena, era obvio que entendieron que quería pasar tiempo a solas con una chica pero nunca especifique con quién.

Tome el camino que esa sangre sucia había tomado y al llegar hacia la entrada de la biblioteca volví a poner los ojos en blanco ¿tan predecible era? Con una mueca entre y recorrí con la mirada el lugar lleno de polvo y estanterías con libros viejos a mi alrededor pero no había ningún rastro de ella, seguí buscando entre las estanterías hasta dar con la más alejada justo en la sección prohibida—sonreí, al perecer no era al único que la magia oscura tentada- y allí de rodillas en el suelo estaba ella quien parecía estar leyendo los tonos de libros gruesos y oscuros con la varita en alto revisando con hechizos no verbales si había algún peligro en alguno de los tomos, mi corazón se aceleró como siempre que la veía y eso me lleno de coraje ella era un sangre sucia, no se merecía ninguno de mis pensamientos, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia así que como buena serpiente me acerque a ella sin hacer ruido como toda unadigna serpiente que soy y cuando estuve a un palmo de distancia ella se levantó y choco contra mi pecho, la electricidad crujió en el aire y por un momento olvide todo pues su aroma a lluvia, menta y pergamino me emborracho, rayos ella casi a completaba mi amortentia pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, para cuando me recobre y me di cuenta de lo que decía ya de mis labios salían las palabras sangre sucia pero pare en seco mi discurso el cual a través de insultos era la única forma de llamar su atención y me concentre en sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados de nuevo, últimamente siempre estaban así, apreté mis puños a los lados hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron más blancos de lo normal, Cara rajada y la estúpida comadreja últimamente la hacían llorar mas de lo normal.

Dilo de una vez y terminemos con esto—dijo su voz ronca por el llanto.

¿Por qué crees que querría hablar contigo Sangre sucia?—me odie a mi mismo por mis palabras pero el veneno salió de mi boca sin pensarlo.

Hazte a un lado Malfoy en verdad tengo prisa—algo en sus palabras hicieron estragos dentro de mi, parecía tan frágil así que sin pensarlo mucho hice lo que me pidió y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar justo en el momento en que el ruido de un clic resonó por todo el lugar.

Ambos volteamos la vista al mismo tiempo a la puerta cerrada de la sección prohibida y corrimos al mismo tiempo tratando de abrirla, la maldita puerta estaba cerrada y encantada para rematar la cosa ya que los hechizos que utilizábamos eran inútiles, genial lo que me faltaba estar con ella, una escalofríos me recorrió la columna ¿Por qué el pensamiento de estar cerca de ella no me daba el asco de antaño? ¿o acaso nunca lo había hecho? Vi hacia su dirección en el momento en que se dejaba caer en contra de la puerta y llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho y se las rodeaba con los brazos, se veía tan frágil, vestía el uniforme y su capa de siempre pero había algo diferente esta vez en ella, mire su cabello sostenido en un molote donde un par de rizos rebeldes escapaban pero eso no era, estudie más atentamente su rostro y a pesar de la falta de maquillaje ella tenia una belleza natural que a cualquiera le podría quitar el aliento pero eso no era, su mirada miel estaba perdida mirando algún punto en la estantería de libros y sí, eso era, su mirada siempre tan cálida lucia triste y apagada.

Demonios—dijo, bien tal vez no era tan frágil después de todo, me dije internamente recordando esa misma palabra un segundo antes de que estampara su puño contra mi rostro el año pasado, sin otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que la bibliotecaria se dignara a hacer sus rondas nocturnas antes de cerrar la biblioteca me deslice a su lado, hasta quedar hombro con hombro, mi cuerpo apenas rozando el suyo mientras un incomodo silencio caía a nuestro alrededor que fue interrumpido por ella.

Debemos salir en unas 2 horas—habló ella, aunque por su tono bajo era más para ella misma que para mí, por primera vez yo Draco Malfoy no tenía más palabras o insultos que decir.

¿así que, que hacías de todas formas en la sección prohibida?—dije para cortar la tensión sin ninguna muestra de arrogancia o desprecio, cuando el silencio comenzaba de nuevo y pensé que no iba a contestar me sorprendió al escucharla hacerlo

Curioseaba—dijo en un murmullo, y maldita sea quería escuchar su voz de nuevo, me trague mi orgullo porque sabía que esta tal vez sería la única forma en que podría hablar con ella sin apariencias

¿solo curiosear? ¿Qué leías?—dije y cuando no tuve una respuesta convoque con la varita el libro que ella había colocado en la estantería de abajo, cuando llego a mis manos me sorprendí, aunque ya sabía por dónde estábamos la clase de libro que era tuve que leer el título de nuevo para asegurarme de haber leído bien "Mas de 1001 formas de tortura" se leía en la vieja y desgastada tapa de cuero negro, ya sabía lo que era en la mansión había un libro parecido a este que en algún momento ojee, el contenido tratada sobre eso 1000 y un formas de he hechizos de tortura. Escuche un gemido a mi lado de derrota y cuando mire su perfil pude reconocer en sus ojos la soledad que sabía también estaba en mi alma pero que no dejaba salir a la luz, no se porque fue solo sé que el segundo siguiente colocaba mi brazo protectoramente en sus hombros y la atraía contra mi pecho, pensé que iba rechazarme y empujarme pero a pesar de que al principio ella estuvo rígida pronto se volteo por completo y se abrazó en mi pecho llorando, sentí la humedad a través de mi camisa pero no me importo solo la sostuve entre mis brazos, a ella, a una sangre sucia, mi sangre sucia mientras lloraba, no hicieron falta las palabras el silencio y los libros a nuestro alrededor fueron los únicos testigos de nuestro encuentro en la sección prohibida.

Las siguientes semanas fueron más o menos parecidas, ambos aparecíamos en el mismo lugar de la sección prohibida y nos sentábamos hombro con hombro detrás de una vieja estantería donde nadie iba, al principio cada quién metido en sus pensamientos o en su lectura disfrutando de la compañía del otro, poco a poco empezamos a hablar un poco apenas y unos cuantos comentarios cuando el tiempo fue pasando y pronto las palabras empezaron a volar y las horas se pasaron volando, en el exterior éramos los mismos, yo el ególatra narcisista y ella la insoportable sabelotodo, pero nuestras miradas eran cómplices y eso nada ni nadie me lo quitaría, hubo días en lo s que ella casi siempre llegaba tarde a nuestra "cita" al parecer ya se había contentado con el par de idiotas pero eso no impidió que ella acudiera a nuestro encuentro. Estuve pensando en pedirle que me acompañara al baile de navidad, sabía que era una completa tontería pero fue más el miedo de recibir un rechazo de su parte lo que me hizo vacilar en el asunto además de la cobardía de pensar en que mi padre se enterase y luego dos días más tarde ella no se presento a nuestra cita en la biblioteca para luego reaparecer en el baile al lado del gorila de Krum, estaba completamente hermosa pero para mi ella siempre se veía así con su cara limpia y su melena castaña salvaje suelta.

Mucho tiempo después fue ella quien me apoyo cuando le confesé que no quería seguir el camino de mi padre, fue en su hombro al que me aferre después de que tatuaran la maldita marca en mi brazo y el señor oscuro regresase, y fue ella misma quien me convenció de vencer el silencio y hablar con el director. Y fue ella la que siempre estuvo a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. Pero las cosas no siempre son como lo planeamos y por eso hoy me encuentro aquí afuera en este vecindario muggle donde ella vive, han pasado 5 años desde que la guerra termino y yo soy un prófugo de la justicia, sin quedarme de otra que seguir haciendo de doble espía, las cosas que he hecho no tienen perdón y eso lo se pero aun así no puedo dejar de velar por ella, ella quien se ha convertido en una gran auror y una bella mujer con el paso de los años, el bando de los mortifagos esta perdiendo y aunque seamos pocos los activos aun quedan idiotas con prejuicios escondidos en la sociedad por eso sé que a pesar de todo nunca podremos estar juntos, ni de este ni del otro lado pues la orden lo que quiere es refundirme en Azcaban, después de todo lo que he hecho y arriesgado para pasarles información del otro lado aun así no confían en mí, por eso he decidido tomar esta decisión—pienso dirigiendo a la puerta de esa pequeña y acogedora casita blanca pero antes de que pueda cruzar la calle escucho el típico sonido de un crac y me doy vuelta manteniéndome entre las sombras aunque no es que nadie pueda reconocerme con el cabello y ojos oscuros, no sin antes prometerme a mi mismo que la próxima vez que tenga a Granger frente a mi cumpliré esa promesa que le hice hace tanto tiempo…

"eres mía Granger que te quede claro"-recuerdo haberle dicho mientras la besaba una hora antes de dar comienzo la batalla, era un beso desesperado y hambriento porque podía muy bien ser el ultimo...-Regresare por ti-le dije mientras me volteaba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al patio sin voltear nunca hacia atras...

Aun puedo recordar como comenzó todo aquella noche en la sección prohibida donde ambos quedamos encerrados, esa sección de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que fue testigo de nuestros encuentros y nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos…


End file.
